


Unfettered

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [329]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: unfettered: adjective: un-FET-erd: free, unrestrainedfrom Merriam-Webster:A fetter is a chain or shackle for the feet (as used on a prisoner), or, more broadly, anything that confines or restrains. The word derives from Middle English feter and shares an ancestor with Old English fōt, meaning "foot." Fetter and unfetter both function as verbs in English with contrasting literal meanings having to do with the putting on of and freeing from fetters; they likewise have contrasting figurative extensions having to do with the depriving and granting of freedom. The adjective unfettered resides mostly in the figurative, with the word typically describing someone or something unrestrained in progress or spirit. This is how English poet and clergyman John Donne used the word in his early 17th-century work The Progress of the Soule: "To an unfetterd soules quick nimble hast / Are falling stars, and hearts thoughts, but slow pac'd."





	Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm old enough to have watched Di and Charles marry on an old black and white tv a few moons ago, and I did watch Harry and Meghan this morning. So... here are some ultra fluffy boys...

John opened his eyes to see Sherlock gazing at him, not observing or studying him as he was wont to do, there was nothing impersonal, or objective about it, it was a look of such simple, unfettered love that it frankly took any idea of breathing or speech from his mind, thinking was not even on the horizon.

"Sorry. I just. There are still days -"

John shook his head and reached into Sherlock's sleep-mussed curls, watching as his eyes closed and his jaw relaxed, it still amazed John that one touch from him could affect Sherlock in this way. "What's going on, love?"

Sherlock curled up around John, bringing him closer, tighter to his chest. "Nothing. Everything."

John waited until he felt Sherlock relax around him, and his breathing evened out. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock pulled away and lifted John's chin so he could look into his eyes."I just wonder if you know, I think, sometimes, I take you for granted, I don't show you, tell you, as often as I should, how much you mean, how lost I'd be without you - what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

John tucked away the lone curl that always managed to escape, then softly kissed Sherlock's forehead. "As smart as you are, sometimes, you just forget to observe. Tell me, love, what you see when you look into my eyes."

"John -"

"Sherlock."

"Tell me."

Sherlock cleared his throat and whispered, "I see, you, John. Looking at me as if I were important, as if -"

"As if?" John grinned at him.

"You know you are adored, and cherished above all others. How?"

"Because you are here, with me. You could so easily be somewhere else, with anyone else, but you chose me, and you keep choosing me, Sherlock. You could have chosen anyone -"

"No. There has never been anyone else, John. If I hadn't been in the lab that day - and met you then, I have the feeling, no, I am certain, that I would have met you some other place, some other time - it isn't logical, I know -"

"Love isn't logical, Sherlock, it just is, and I know, I always know. Yeah?"

Sherlock nodded, then buried his face into John's neck and took a deep shuddering breath.

"You've been up all night thinking about this, haven't you?"

Sherlock nodded again and John laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Sleep, my lovely idiot, just sleep. I'll be here, I promise."


End file.
